He Heard Her Singing
by detectiveram
Summary: Wally lets on that he really does care about Artemis.  WallyxArtemis.  Mushy, fluffy stuff.


Okay, this is just mushy, but I love it. Songs are Chasing Pavements by Adele and Skyscraper by Train. They're sort of my 'down on love' songs.

* * *

><p>Wally was just passing by when he heard the faint sound coming from the dock. It sounded like someone was singing. Curious, he ducked his head in there to find the source of the mysterious sound.<p>

"I build myself up  
>And fly around in circles<br>Waitin' as my heart drops  
>And my back begins to tingle<br>Finally, could this be it…"

"Artemis?" Wally whispered, not daring to speak louder. There she was playing a guitar, sitting with her feet dangling over the water. She sounded beautiful, her voice echoing off the cave walls.

"Should I give up  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements<br>Even if it leads nowhere…"

He didn't dare move towards her. He wanted to hear more, but alas, her song was finishing.

"Or would it be a waste

Even if I knew my place should I leave it there

Should I give up

Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements

Should I just keep on chasin' pavements

Ohh oh…"

She finished, his heart dropped as she just now sat there strumming a chord every now and again. He didn't know how long he had been watching her when he saw her put down the guitar and lead forward. He didn't know what was going on until he heard a small sob. She was crying.

His head yelled at him to do something. If he truly hated her he could have taken advantage of her show of weakness. He could have laughed. But, he wasn't heartless. He cared about her, more than he let on. Artemis must really be in need of comfort to cry. He zoomed towards her. She must have noticed his presence.

She didn't look up, but muttered, "Go away Wally." Her voice was a bit scratchy now. "No." That caused her to glare up at him. Her eyes were slightly red, remnants of tears on her cheeks. Wally's heart ached. 'Oh gosh. Something is wrong with me.' He thought. He never really wanted to admit it to himself. She was beautiful.

He sat down next to her, picking up her guitar. "I didn't know you played." He said not daring to touch the strings. "My mom wanted me to learn. I had to do something when I wasn't training." She finally looked down again.

"Are you going to ask me what's wrong?" "Would you actually tell me?" Wally replied. There was silence between them. It felt like hours to Wally before he dared to ask, "Mind if I play something?" She looked up again. "I didn't know you played." Echoing his earlier statement. "My mom actually wanted me to learn. I had to do something to get me to focus and slow down."

He thought he saw her start to smile. He started strumming the strings, beginning a familiar song he once sang for someone special. She kept looking at him, so he started singing,

"All alone or so It feels  
>Where are you going<br>Finally knowing  
>That nobody knows<br>And if you ever need my hands  
>To carry you through heavy times<br>Or look in to your wondering eyes  
>To remind you what you are…"<p>

Her eyes were glimmering with tears again while he sang.

"Skyscraper  
>You define the skyline<br>Opposite the grapevine  
>Where crows and rumors fly<br>And if you ever need my hands  
>To carry you through heavy times<br>Or look in to your telling eyes  
>To remind you what you are<br>Skyscraper  
>Half way to the show<br>Giving every sunrise some connection  
>Protection from a bitter sun…"<br>He so desperately wanted her to tell him what was wrong, but he just finished the song.

"Skyscraper  
>You define the skyline<br>Opposite the grapevine  
>Where crows and rumors fly<br>Skyscraper."

He was not sure what else to do. The two of them sat in more silence. He eventually put down the guitar. He said nothing when her head ended up in his lap. He said nothing when she cried again. She said nothing when he started running his hands through her hair.

An hour must have passed before she broke their mutual silence. "I…I'm tired of being someone I'm not. I'm tired…of being…alone." Wally positioned his head above hers, so he could look into her eyes. "Artemis, I promise you, you're not alone. I promise I'll be here for you." They continued to stare at each other.

"Aren't you going to ask if you can kiss me?" "Would you say yes?" He replied. She sat up, and whispered to him, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Yes? No? Wally and Artemis? Review?<p>

Detectiveram


End file.
